Steve
Disclaimer: Keep in mind that the portrait only serves as a placeholder and it's not what the character actually looks like. Steven Lefèvre, also known as 'Steve' in Car-Mah's comics and drawings is a main character in Arcane Boulevard. Appearance Steve is currently portrayed as a 19 year-old man who is a college student. However, in the upcoming comic series, he may start out as being a 17/18 year old in his senior year in high school. He is around 5'8 ft., making him the second shortest male character StoopyCar has made, only beating Joey who is 5'5 ft. He has an average build and it is implied that Steve is kind of heavy by some characters but his weight was never officially stated. Steve has round brown eyes, straight-shoulder-length brown hair that is permanently dyed black, and spider bite piercings on the left side of his lower lip. His side-swept bangs are almost, always covering his right eye. It should also be noted that his eyebrows are slightly bigger than other characters and that they are brown, not black. He is sometimes seen wearing earrings on his ears, but it may not always be noticeable. Steve is commonly portrayed wearing a white hoodie that says, "ID RULZ" on the front, blue jeans, and sneakers with a galaxy design on it (They are sometimes just colored purple or blue in some drawings). When Steve is not wearing his hoodie, he wears the iconic black 'Nirvana' shirt with yellow text, which can also be partially seen under his hoodie. In some drawings/comics he is also sometimes seen carrying a dark brown guitar case with him. In rare cases where he's not wearing his usual outfit, he may be seen wearing band t-shirts or other alternative-like fashion that use his signature color, black. Personality (lmao don't worry I'll put more effort into this later) He is a happy dumbass. He is also kind of a wimp when it comes to fighting and spoopy stuff ha ha. Backstory (I'll also put more effort into this later) His dad ded in car accident before Steve was born and his mum was depressed :( His dad's sister was an alcoholic and didn't take good care of her son so Steve's mum had to take care of Steve's cousin also. Steve was a stoopid kid and did stoopid shit but luckily his older cousin made sure he didn't accidently kill himself lol lol Steve's mum was a single mum and had to work 2 jobs and was overly stressed out cuz of her depression and having to take care of two kids so Steve's cousin helped her out a little :) One day Steve and Jack went to some random ass forest and found some weed oh wait jk jk steve would actually die if he smoked im joking i swear what I meant to say was a special rock or some shit idk yet and they got da powah to see mythical entities like demons, unicorns, and other cool shit but it also caused them to pass out after they touched it and they were unconscious for like a week or something oof too lazy to write the rest haha Relationships Zack- Zack is one of Steve's closest friends, and a part of his social group, the Weirdos Crew. Steve met Zack when he was in 7th grade and when Zack was in his junior year in high school. The two have very clashing personalities, Steve being more extroverted, impulsive, and cheerful and Zack being more introverted, sensible, and timid. Despite the amount of Zeven drawings Car used to make, Steve and Zack canonically don't actually have any romantic feelings for each other and only see each other as friends. Them having romantic feelings only exists in Car's personal headcanons :') . Dessie- Just like Zack, Dessie is also one of Steve's closest friends, and a part of his social group, the Weirdos Crew. Steve also met Dessie when he was in 7th grade and when Dessie was in her sophomore year in high school. Their relationship could be described as an older-sister-younger-brother like relationship despite that neither of them are related. Unlike her younger sister, Chiyo, Dessie isn't too anxious and reluctant to hang out with Steve, even if his music irritates her. Chiyo- Chiyo is one of Steve's friends, and a part of his social group, the Weirdos Crew. Unlike Zack and Dessie, Steve's relationship with Chiyo is a bit more complicated. While Chiyo does see Steve as a friend she can trust, she would rather be left alone most of the time. Steve's ditziness and impulsivity can easily trigger Chiyo's short-tempered nature, hence why she is yelling at him a lot. The two had romantic feelings for each other at one point, despite the fact Chiyo always denies it, and they even dated for a little while. However, the two later broke up because their relationship never got anywhere. Jack- Jack is Steve's older cousin who lives with him. When they were kids Jack looked after Steve when his mom was at work. Jack sometimes still continues to care for Steve, despite the fact Steve can already take care of himself just fine. Just like Chiyo, Steve's impulsive and ditzy behavior can also irritate Jack. Macy- WIP Annie- Annie is Steve's childhood best friend and his current crush. The two knew each other since Kindergarten and they have bonded over their shared passion for performing arts. Unfortunately, they never saw each other again when Annie had to move back to Russia with her father in 2nd Grade due to family emergencies. The two didn't meet again until the two started college, which was when Annie returned here. The two were able to recognize each other and they quickly reconciled their friendship. Steve and Annie often like to watch each other perform their own things; Annie with her acting and Steve with his music. Annie also likes to share horror stories to Steve to either to practice her characterization in plays or just to freak Steve out. As the two hung out more, Steve began to develop feelings for her and much to Steve's dismay, it turns out Annie already has a boyfriend. What is even worse is that Annie's boyfriend is very possessive and controlling, and once he found out about Annie hanging out with Steve, he did his best to keep Annie away from Steve by both threatening Steve and by taking Annie somewhere else during her free time. After Annie's boyfriend got involved, it was more difficult for Steve to hang out with her and sometimes even contacting her through texting and social media. On the bright side, Annie has found ways to still keep in contact with Steve without her boyfriend knowing and it seems that Annie really enjoys spending time with him, perhaps even more than hanging out with her own boyfriend. Even when Steve gets in contact with Annie, he struggles to decide whether to tell Annie about what kind of person her boyfriend truly is or to stay silent. Steve feels like Annie's boyfriend is not treating her fairly and is taking advantage of her and wants to warn Annie about it, but at the same time, he doesn't want to risk losing his friendship with Annie if Annie doesn't take the news about her boyfriend being abusive very well. 'List of acquaintances ' These are other characters that Steve knows, but weren't listed above. Characters on this list are characters that Steve doesn't have a strong opinion about. * Rania * Brittney * Larry * Joey * Aaron Trivia Gallery Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:WIP Category:Car-Mah's OCs Category:Neutral Entity